


Precipice

by 2momsmakearight



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M, MSR, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2momsmakearight/pseuds/2momsmakearight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own take on what happened after she woke up on his couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precipice

Title: Precipice  
Author: 2momsmakearight  
Rating: E  
Spoilers: All Things (season 7)  
Summary: My own version of events after she woke up on his couch. 

\----------

 

She awoke to the sound of the fish tank bubbling in front of her, the green light from the inside flickering off the walls of his apartment. She blinked a couple times, ridding her eyes of the sleep she had just woken from and looked around, suddenly forgetting where she was and why she was sleeping there. She brought her fingers to her eyes and pressed down, groaning to herself as she replayed the events of that night. 

She sat up from her flat position on the couch. At some point in her slumber she must have laid down completely on the dark leather. The last thing she remembered was sitting up, her head resting against the back of the couch, as she and Mulder discussed choices...and fate - destiny even. 

And then she fell asleep. 

She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands, glancing at the spot where Mulder sat earlier that evening. She checked her watch. 12:42am. 

She winced as she stood, her back protesting against the position she had slept in for the last few hours. She reached down to grab her shoes from the floor and started walking towards the door when she saw that a light was coming from the cracked door to the bedroom. 

She paused for a moment before she walked towards it and reached her arm out to gently open the door further. The bedside lamp was still on, and she could see Mulder was sleeping on his side, facing the other side of the bed. The corner of her mouth twisted upwards and she leaned her shoulder and head against the door jam just watching him breathe.

He looked so peaceful. So beautiful. The light on his bare arms and back cast his skin in warm glow and she felt her chest tighten as she watched the shadows of the room dance on his body in rhythm to his breathing. 

What she wouldn't do for this man, she thought. What she wouldn't give for his happiness. As she stood there looking at her partner, she knew their relationship was on a precipice - that it was only a matter of time before something happened to change the course they had driven the last seven years. 

Scully walked into his room and placed her shoes on the floor by his bed. She took off her coat, and draped it over the edge of the mattress, her eyes never leaving his sleeping body. 

It was with great clarity that she realized that precipice was now. That every moment had brought her to this place. To his bed. 

She knew that he was waiting for her - that his stoicism and chivalry would never permit him to make the next move. He had kissed her - he made that first step. But it would be up to her finish it. 

Was it fate that led her here to this moment? Or did every choice she had made in the last 7 years bring them here? She stood still for a moment as she contemplated. 

But it didn't take her long to realize that it didn't matter - that she was going to do this because she wanted to - because she needed to. Her eyes burned as she felt her love for this man balloon inside of her. 

It was time. 

She lifted her green sweater above her chest and removed it. Unzipping her skirt and letting it drop, she folded it along with her sweater and placed it on top of her jacket. She took off her nylons and underwear in one sweep before she finally removed her black bra. She stood naked in front of his bed. 

Dana Scully of ten years ago would never have done this. She silently chuckled to herself as she felt the brazenness of this act. She had never felt so exposed. She had never felt so nervous. 

She had never felt so right. 

She walked to the other side of his bed, and pulled the sheets back. She kept her eyes on Mulder's sleeping face and hoped that he wouldn't wake up until she was under the covers. 

She crawled under the covers and pulled the sheet under her armpits, just barely covering her breasts. She sighed and brushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She laid on her side facing Mulder and smiled. 

Scully bit the corner of her lip as her fingers came up and gently brushed a stray piece of hair from his forehead. She smirked. It was something she had seen in a movie and always wanted to do it on a sleeping Mulder. 

He stirred as he felt her fingers graze his forehead and he opened his eyes, squinting against the light in the room. Scully mentally cursed herself for not turning it off before she got in bed. 

Mulder blinked a couple times and the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile. "Hey," he said barely above a whisper, the tone of his voice hinting at amusement. 

Scully settled against the pillow, smiling softly, and rolled to her stomach with her arms hugging the pillow. The sheet fell down with her movements and now only covered her back partially, the side of her breast visible to Mulder. She caught his gaze roam her bare back and she shivered slightly. 

"Cold?" he asked, bringing his hand to the covered portion of her back, not trusting himself to touch the ivory skin exposed to his gaze. He felt his breath hitch as his hand made contact with the small of her back. Scully closed her eyes when she felt his hand touch her, his finger tips searing into her skin. She squirmed under his hand, the intensity of his touch setting off a firestorm of emotions in her. Her clit began to ache. 

She licked her lips and adjusted her position, hoping to alleviate some of the desire she felt pooling at her center, but only succeeded at dropping the sheet another couple inches down. Mulder sucked in a breath and removed his hand from her back, putting them under his pillow, his position matching her own. 

"Sorry I fell asleep during our conversation," she sighed. 

He smirked. "It's okay. You had a busy day, talking to God and all," he smiled. 

She couldn't help but flash him a toothy grin. She raised her eyebrows. "I did NOT speak to God, Mulder," she said. 

"So you said." 

They laid in silence for a few moments, letting their eyes communicate. He knew what her being there meant. He knew what she was offering - how difficult this must have been for her. But he loved it. He loved how comfortable she appeared to be in his bed. Naked. Partially exposed to him. It was taking everything in his power to not reach out and trail a finger from her shoulder down her side to her hip. 

"Mulder," she began, her voice low. "Do you believe in fate?" 

He took a slow breath and pursed his lips, taking his finger to push some hair from the side of her face, their eyes never leaving each other. 

"I believe..." he began, squinting as he thought of his answer, "that our lives are of our choosing." He chuckled and Scully shot up an eyebrow inquisitively. "Actually, I don't know what I believe," he laughed. "I feel...I feel like I WANT to believe that we have agency - free will, whatever. But I know the reality is that people make our choices and determine our fate for us all the time. I think you can appreciate that," he smiled. 

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah," she breathed. "I..." she started but stopped, unsure of where to take her thought. She licked her lips and shifted her hips slightly. "I think that, no matter what, we make our own lives. That, even if there are others out there pulling the strings (as it were) that we have the capacity to choose which direction we take. The places we go..." 

She reached out and touched the side of his face. Mulder's eyes fluttered closed and he held her wrist in his grasp. She continued, "And the people we meet," she smiled. "I'd do it all again," she whispered, her voice filling with emotion. "Whatever it takes...to get us right here...right now," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I'd do it all again." 

Mulder took her hand in his and kissed the inside of her wrist, locking eyes with hers. One lone tear escaped down the side of her nose but she was transfixed as Mulder placed feather light kisses on her wrist and up her hand. 

With each touch of his lips on her skin, Scully felt her breath quicken in tune with his equally quickening breaths. The pit of her belly was on fire and she felt the familiar stirrings of arousal deep within. She gasped when she felt the tip of his tongue trace the path of her vein along the delicate skin of her wrist. 

"Mulder," she breathed. 

He removed her wrist from his lips and gently placed it down on the bed beside him. He moved his head closer to hers on his pillow and brought his free hand to cup her face, running his thumb across her chiseled cheek bones. 

"Scully," he whispered, his voice slightly cracking. He cleared his throat. 

Scully could feel his breath, his face only inches from her own. "Scully...why...? Why now?" he asked, still touching her face reverently. "Don't get me wrong," he smiled, "I'm not complaining...and I'm not daft...but I'm just curious," he said. 

Scully sighed and turned her face into his hand. She reached up and took his hand into her own. She swallowed thickly and looked deeply into his eyes, seeing desire pooling as well as trust....even love. 

"I'm tired of fighting it, Mulder." 

Mulder closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose, nodding his head slightly in understanding. 

"I'm tired of pretending that what I feel...what I think YOU feel too," she added softly, "isn't there. I'm just tired of it. We've been through too much," she finished. 

He nodded and before he could say anything, she put two fingers over his lips to silence him. "Mulder, I think..." she sighed, and paused for a second. "I think that somewhere along the way I..." She shook her head, unable to finish her thought as her eyes filled with tears again. 

Mulder closed the gap between the two of them and kissed her forehead, his arm draping across her bare back. She brought her arm between them and laid her hand on his chest. 

He kept his lips pressed to her forehead as his hand drew lazy circles on the skin of her back, leaving trails of electricity in its wake. 

She closed her eyes and relaxed into his embrace, reveling in the sensation of his lips on her face. The irony could not escape her, however and she chuckled against his skin. 

"What?" he asked, his lips briefly leaving her forehead. 

She raised her head as he lowered his, both feeling their mingled breaths on their lips. Her body shook with her gentle laughs. 

"Just...it's just funny that I'm naked in your bed and you kiss my forehead..." She smiled up at him. 

He stroked her face and ran his fingers through her hair making her shiver under his touch. When he looked into her eyes he saw they had darkened to the deepest shade of blue he had ever seen, her pupils dark and lids heavy with desire. He moved his palm through her hair to cradle her head as he tilted her mouth towards his. 

He moved his lips over hers in a teasing caress, their mouths barely touching and breaths meeting in small puffs. Neither immediately depended the kiss. He moved his face over hers, his nose nudging her cheek, his lips softly gliding over hers.

Scully's entire body felt on fire, her belly quivering with desire. She could feel her cunt swelling and aching as his mouth barely grazed hers at a maidenly slow pace. 

She tilted her chin up and let her tongue delicately touch his lower lip. A groan escaped Mulder's mouth and his hand tightened on the back of her head as he fiercely crushed his mouth to hers. Scully whimpered as she felt his tongue dance with her own and she wrapped her arm around his back, crushing his body to hers. 

Their mouths moved over each other's with fiery intensity. His tongue traced the inside of her mouth and he pulled back to let it taste the fullness of her lips. 

Scully's head was spinning and her body covered in goosebumps where his fingers had been. He trailed his free hand down the side of her face to run down her back and up again. 

Her muscles quivered under his fingertips and she whimpered into his mouth. She tangled her fingers in his hair, feeling the intense heat emanating from his body as his desire grew. His hand moved under the sheet and caressed her bottom, both moaning as skin touched skin. 

He pulled his mouth back and growled as he hooked her leg over his hip, connecting their lower bodies. Scully adjusted her position and used her heel to pull him closer to her as she brought her lips to his once again. She could kiss this man for hours. 

Mulder caressed her ass and thigh, squeezing and massaging her strong muscles. Her hips undulated against his belly and Mulder groaned as her center made contact with his erection through his pajama bottoms. Scully smiled against his mouth and thrust her hips against him again hoping to release the intense ache pooling in her clit. 

He moved his mouth to her neck, using his tongue to tease the sensitive skin. He nipped at the tendons and Scully gasped as his teeth closed on the spot right under her ear. She moved her body under his and titled her neck upwards, exposing the flesh to his mouth. Her hands tangled in his hair and he growled against her neck as he rocked his hips into her thigh. 

Their breaths came in pants and she could feel a fine layer of sweat forming on his back. His mouth continued its assault on her tender flesh as his hand came up to cup her breast. Scully moaned and arched her back against his hand, causing her hips to come into contact with the evidence of his arousal, making them both whimper. 

His hand teased the flesh of her breast, his fingers trailing the dimpled skin around her nipple. Her chest was heaving and blotched red and he opened his eyes to look at the woman under him. Her breathing was coming in quickly and her eyes were barely open, heavily hooded with lust. 

His breathing matched hers and he stifled a groan as his forefinger and thumb rolled her hard pink nipple. Her breath hitched and she squirmed under his hand. She reached her hand up to cup his face, running her fingers across his lips. He sucked her thumb into his mouth. Scully's eyes shuttered and her mouth gaped open. 

His eyes were intense and the darkest she had ever seen them. He bore his gaze into her and she felt her stomach clench with delicious anxiety. 

Mulder let her finger slip from his mouth and she ran it down his chin before she lifted her head up and captured his lower lip between her teeth, locking his eyes with her own. 

She let it pull between her teeth and her lips curled to a feral smile. Mulder saw the look of desire on her face and he growled as he voraciously bent down to take her hard pink nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard, using his tongue to flick the sensitive tip. Scully wrapped her leg tighter around his hip and threaded her fingers through his hair, almost painfully. "Oh, God!" she groaned, pushing her chest into his mouth and reaching her chin down to touch the top of his head. 

The sound of her sob went straight to his cock and he thrust into her thigh. She whimpered as she felt the heat coming from his center and ground her own hips into his hoping to relieve some of the exquisite tension. With each movement of her hips, he could smell her arousal as it drifted upwards. Her scent was musky, sweat and undeniably feminine. His head grew dizzy and he groaned into her breast. 

They were breathing roughly as if they had just run five miles. He pulled her nipple and let it pop from his mouth, kissing her skin and moving his face back to her neck. He trailed his tongue across her clavicle and Scully squirmed under his ministrations. 

She was going to die. She was sure of it. Never before had she been this turned on, this aroused. Her skin was burning and she felt sweat forming on her skin. Her clit was aching with intense need and she whimpered against his pillow. 

She grabbed his face and brought her mouth over his. He moaned into her mouth as their tongues slid together. His hand moved from her breast and trailed down her ribs. He felt her muscles ripple under his hands and her breathing was fast against his face. 

His hand slipped to her thigh draped across his hip and he rubbed her skin before he moved it and let his hand graze her sex teasingly. 

Scully pulled from the kiss with an audible groan. "Oh my god," she breathed. His chest was heaving against hers and they rested their foreheads together. Scully was quivering with anticipation as she waited for his fingers to touch her where she needed it most. Her cunt was aching painfully and her clit was throbbing. She rocked her hips, searching for his fingers and they both groaned as his fingers slipped between her folds. 

She was dripping wet and Mulder's head dropped to her shoulder. "Christ, Scully," he breathed as his fingers moved through her sopping sex, stroking the swollen hot flesh. Dana Scully was dripping wet with arousal and HE had done it to her. His cock twitched against her thigh with the knowledge. 

He slipped two fingers inside her and Scully arched off the bed. Mulder groaned into her neck, gently nipping the ivory flesh. "Mulder!" she breathed and whimpered as his fingers curled upwards and began to move in and out of her. She cried out and grabbed his face between her hands, forcibly breathing against his mouth. 

They panted together as his fingers pumped in and out of her with increasing intensity. She kept his face in a vice grip of her hands, their noses touching. She opened her eyes and saw his staring back at her. 

She felt herself gush with arousal as the intensity of his gaze washed over her. So many emotions played through her as she stared into his eyes and she felt her own begin to well up with tears. This was Mulder. He was here with her - his fingers inside of her making her feel things she had only ever fantasized about. The reality was indescribable to what her own mind could conjure in a fantasy. 

Scully's breathing was ragged she whimpered with increasing frequency as his fingers stroked her slick walls. Her hips began to rock against his hand and Mulder's eyes rolled back in his head, a groan escaping his lips. 

He gazed into the blue orbs under him and he felt his chest swell. He could look at this face forever. Her skin was flushed and a fine layer of sweat appeared on her forehead. Her eyes were only partially open and her mouth was slack as her heavy breathing escaped her lips. She was exquisite. She was glorious. And she was his. His hand slowed and Scully groaned in protest. 

"No," she breathed, her eyes forced open. "Don't stop," she whispered. Her hips pumped against his hand and he resumed the pace his fingers had started. She groaned and her eyes rolled back in her head, her head rolling on the pillow.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. He was making her feel this way. He kept his gaze locked on her. She kept her hands on his face, unable to let go but her eyes were tightly shut as the sensation of his fingers washed over her. 

She was beautiful. He was in awe of his partner...now his lover. He never wanted the moment to end. He wanted to make love to her for the rest of his life. 

"I love you, Scully," he said softly, his voice husky with emotion and desire. He felt tears prickle behind his eyes. Her eyes opened partially and her mouth curled into a smile. She stroked his face with her hands and she felt a tear trickle down the side of her face. "I love you, too" she whispered back, her voice catching on the last word. He leaned down to capture her mouth with his own. As their tongues touched and lips moved she felt her orgasm building. The fiery ache built at her center and grew as his fingers pleasured her. She broke away from the kiss and she gasped. "Don't stop," she breathed. "I'm gonna...don't...stop," she whispered. 

"I got ya," he urged. "Come for me, Scully."

His words shot fire straight to her clit and she felt herself begin to contract around his fingers. Her back arched off the bed as his fingers brought her to a intense orgasm and he groaned as he felt her muscles contract around his fingers, now slick and hot with her desire. 

She road the wave of her exquisite orgasm, gasping and moaning as his fingers continued to stroke her, prolonging her pleasure as long as possible. Her head was thrown back on the pillow, her hair draping across her face, mouth slack and eyes clinched shut. She reached her hand down and grabbed his wrist to still his hand. He stopped and pulled his fingers from her and she laced her hand through his, bringing it up to her chest. 

She shook her head and pushed the damp strands from her face. She was still breathing quickly and she licked her dry lips. She opened her eyes and sought out his. His mouth curved into a slow smile and she smiled back at him. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips, rubbing his nose against hers in a tender Eskimo kiss. 

Scully pushed him to his side and bent her face to kiss his jaw and trail her tongue down to his neck. She pushed him on his back and rolled to her side letting her mouth trail kisses down his neck to his chest. She closed her mouth over his flat nipple and Mukder moaned. She smiled against his skin and let her arm dip further until she she closed her hand around his solid erection. They both whimpered. He was long, thick and incredibly hard, pulsing under her hand. 

His hips bucked against her hand and she moved her fingers under the waistband of his pajama bottoms. When he felt her fingers wrap around his cock, he quickly grabbed her arm. 

"Scully, stop," he urged, his voice thick. 

She lifted her head from his chest. "Wha'?" she asked, her brows furrowing. 

He caressed her cheek and smiled. "I just...God as much as I want you to do that I know I won't last..." he winced. 

Scully smiled and began to roll onto her back but Mulder stopped her. "Come 'ere, Scully," he said, pulling her into his lap, her legs straddling his hips. She braced her hands on his stomach and felt it ripple under her fingers. 

He reached up and stroked her chest, letting his hands wander across her breasts, tweaking her nipples and massaging her soft flesh. He bit his lip and moaned as she rocked against him, sliding her hot, wet sex across the hardness of his cock. 

She smiled down at him. "Mulder," she said, squirming on top of him. "This is gonna be a little difficult with your pants still on," she said as her hips rocked against him. 

He chuckled and reached down. She sat up on her knees as he pulled his pants off his legs. When he lifted his hips to take them down she lost her balance and fell forward against his chest, her breasts dangling at his mouth. 

She closed her eyes when she felt his hot breath around her nipple and groaned loudly as his lips closed around one. She bent her head and kissed his hair as she moved down on him, her wet center coming into contact with his now free erection. Mulder's fingers were tight against her hips and he involuntarily thrusted up against it. 

His body was trembling with desire. And his breaths were shaky. She reached down between them and guided his cock through her slick, swollen folds before she lowered herself onto him. They moaned in unison. Mulder bit his bottom lip and lifted his head from the pillow to see where they were joined. 

Scully leaned forward and rested her weight on her forearms beside his head and his arms encircled her back. They brought their lips together, kissing each other passionately, letting their lips convey the realm of emotions they felt for one another at that moment. Scully slowly began to rock her hips, her lips never breaking contact and they moaned and whimpered as the sensations built. 

Mulder's arms were tight across her back and he held her to his body, willing her to never let this moment go. One arm possessively wrapped around her back while the other hand wound through her hair. 

He broke the kiss. "Look at me, Scully," he said as he started to move his hips in rhythm with hers. Her mouth gaped open at the feeling of his cock moving in her body and she opened her eyes. 

"Don't close your eyes. Stay with me," he said, his hips pumping into hers. She moaned loudly and fought to keep her eyes from closing from the exquisite torture. 

She lifted herself from his body and sat upright. She used his stomach and chest as leverage as she rocked her hips against him, pumping against his cock. Her eyes fluttered closed and her head fell back against her shoulder blades. Mulder's hands gripped her hips and met her movements with thrusts of his own. He enjoyed watching her move above him, pleasure dancing across her features. Her stomach muscles contracted with each of her thrusts and her breasts bounced as his body slammed into hers. 

Her head came back up and he watched as she furrowed her brows and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. 

God, she was gorgeous. 

She reached down and threaded her fingers through his, their joined hands resting on her thighs. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed down at him. His eyes were heavy and mouth slack. Sweat was pooling between the tendons in his neck and he was looking at her with such wonder - such love. She squeezed his hands in acknowledgment. 

"Jesus, Scully, you feel so good." 

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she gasped as she felt the familiar building inside her. It was amazing what his words could reduce her to. 

Her breathing was harsh and her thighs were burning but his cock moving inside her felt so good and she didn't want to stop. 

"Mulder," she whimpered, squeezing his hands and rocking fiercely on top of him. Their knuckles were white as they held tightly, their hands touching where their bodies weren't. 

She couldn't fight to keep her eyes open any longer and she surrendered her body to him. She collapsed on top of him and he held onto her as he shifted his legs, leveraging against the bed. 

She was panting in his ear and whimpered as the movements ceased but her legs were too weak and wanted to feel his body against hers. 

She felt his arms tighten around her and cried out loudly as his hips began to buck wildly up into her. Their thighs slapped together and Scully screamed into his shoulder as the intensity washed over her. He groaned into her neck, feeling her tight walls milking his cock almost to the extreme. He continued his quick thrusts into her even as she began to whimper his name. "Mulder....Mulder....Mulder....oh my god!" 

The sounds she was making weren't in her control. What he was doing to her body was forcing sounds from her she had never heard before - animalistic, even. 

She turned her face to his ear. "Fuck me, Mulder," she whispered, her tone throaty and deep.

"Fuck...me..." she whimpered, her words barely escaping between the strong thrusts of her partner. 

He growled and bit her neck, holding her tightly to him as he assaulted her with wild intensity. 

She could feel the most intense orgasm of her life building. Just a few more thrusts and she would be flying. "Oh God...oh God..." she could feel the intense ache growing deeper, reaching the crescendo. 

"Fuck yeah," he growled into her neck as he felt her cunt pulse around his cock, drawing him deeper inside her. He held her tightly as he felt her body shake and arch against him, her legs clamping around his hips and her breath hitching. 

He pumped into her as she rode her orgasm, her pussy milking his cock, and sending him into oblivion behind her. He moaned loudly as his seed filled her, his arms wrapped around the woman above him, holding her against him, willing this night to never end. 

They laid there without moving for several minutes, listening to the other's breathing returning to normal, feeling the other's heartbeat against their chest. He loosened his grip on her and ran his hands up and down her back. 

Scully lifted her head and found his mouth, kissing him weakly before she rested her forehead against his, nuzzling his face with her nose. He tightened his hold on her and she ran her thumbs across his cheeks, feeling wetness against them. Not faulting him for his emotions, she silently kissed away the saltiness on his face. He smiled against her ministrations. 

With a sigh, she rolled to her side and rested her head on his shoulder. His grip remained strong around her and she burrowed her face into his neck smelling the heady aroma of sweat, sex and plain Mulder. 

"I'm glad we chose this, Mulder," she whispered against his neck. 

 

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Mmm...this had nothing to do with choice, Scully," he said, his voice still husky and deep. 

"Where you and me are concerned, Scully, that's all fate. Choice had nothing to do with it. We were meant for this - meant for each other," he said, his voice trailing. 

She smiled into his chest. "I think I actually agree with you for once." 

He smiled and looked over at the clock beside the bed. "It's almost 3, Scully. You gonna spend the night?"

She sighed. "Lemme sleep for a little bit. Then I have to go home and change. We have that meeting with Skinner at 9. I have a feeling big changes are coming, Mulder," she said softly.

"They already have."

\-----

The End


End file.
